


Save the Hero

by Dolchang1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Chipped Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolchang1/pseuds/Dolchang1
Summary: Instead of Glimmer and Catra, Adora is captured by Horde Prime. Glimmer and Catra must now fix their mistakes and rescue Adora with Bow and Entrapta before she is converted into a weapon for the Galactic Horde.Currently: Taking Control
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I'll probably forget about until like december

Adora woke up with a headache that was even greater than the time she got infected by the disk at the Northern Wastes. 

_ What happened? _

Light Hope put her hand on Adora's shoulder. "Adora?" Adora remembered that she was trying to stop the Heart of Etheria from activating. Did she succeed? Did she fail? By the look of Light Hope, and the broken shards of the Sword, it looked like she succeeded. "Thank you." Was Light Hope's last word before she flickered away.

_ What now? _

_ Bow and Glimmer. Are they safe? _

Adora quickly took the hilt of the Sword of Protection, and ran to the Fright Zone. She had to protect her friends. Even if she wasn't She-Ra.

But then, as she exited the now-ruined Crystal Castle, she felt as if gravity was disappearing under her as her vision was surrounded by a sickly green, unlike she had ever seen before. Then, she was greeted by a figure she felt like she had seen before, but different. But who did this figure resemble?

“So you’re the conduit for this power.” This figure clad in white said. “Welcome aboard the Velvet Glove. My brother will be here soon.” Then Hordak phased into this ‘Velvet Glove’. His triumphant expression upon seeing the other was enough for Adora to put two and two together.

_ This was Horde Prime. _

The next moments were a blur for Adora. She vaguely remembered Hordak trembling before Horde Prime, and collapsing limply after Horde Prime did something to him. Hordak was then taken to reconditioning, or so she remembered.

Mustering up her courage, she put on an unwavering persona and demanded Horde Prime for an answer. "What do you want?" Adora realized her voice was frayed at the edge, revealing a more afraid side.

"I desire only peace and order." A sliver of hope for Adora-maybe he’ll leave them alone? “Does that mean you’re gonna leave us alone?”

Horde Prime chuckled. “Oh, no, child. Your planet hides within a power so powerful, it could not be comprehended by the likes of you. Fortunately, I have a use for Etheria, and She-Ra...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra weighs the option of killing herself or helping the Rebellion.
> 
> Adora is subject to her first hallucination, one of Glimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like uploading idk  
> Also I'm suffering a major writer's block in writing Adora and the Force Captains of Power, so I dunno when it'll come out. Once Battle for Bright Moon is over, I can quickly write Adora's corruption arc.

Catra was out of it. She knew something big was happening, but she didn't care about it unless it could somehow end her… or find a new purpose for her. Double Trouble had certainly shown her that power and domination was not what she wanted, that was for sure.

Unfortunately, they did not show Catra a new way, either. Which meant Catra had two choices. End her worthless, miserable life, or find a new purpose that will give her something to live for. And Catra was heavily weighing for the former before she heard the news. 

Catra was about to stuff her claws in her jugular, when a familiar voice was picked up via her magicat hearing. Sparkles. 

"Adora's gone, and it's all-"

"Your fault." That was arrow boy, but his tone was such a far cry from his usual obnoxiously sweet voice that she had to take a second to adjust.

"We have to get her, we- no, I need to make it up to her!"

Catra heard a sighing.

"Look, Glimmer. I want to rescue her as much as you, but we don't know where she is! Horde Prime probably took her like he took Hordak, but we don't know where he is."

Now, Catra knew she had a choice. She could continue with her plan of tearing out her throat, or she could help Sparkles and Arrow Boy find Adora. But why would Catra help Adora when all Adora's done is leave for new, flashier friends? And besides, Adora gave up on her after the portal incident. There was no chance of reconciliation. Not after all she's done.

But then, she heard a voice of two young kids. Apparently the rebels are now letting kids join them. She should have guessed when she saw the icy tyke roaming around. But something about the voices was familiar, and she looked up to see who they were.

It was her. And Adora.

Of course it was those two. Catra's mind was now conspiring against her now, because no one, not even herself, was on her side. And since she was stuck inside this magic circle thing, it looked like she would have to stick through it.

  
  
  


Adora felt only pain. Horde Prime did not try to coax or intimidate Adora into cooperating. He regarded her as a variable too dangerous, needing to be... stabilized.

And so she was subject into the green pools where her will eroded away, and at her cells, she had visions created by the chip implanted in the backside of her neck, designed to break her.

The first vision was Glimmer and Bow. They looked so real, and Adora was in so much pain that she thought they were here to rescue her. She  _ wanted _ to believe they were here for her. 

"Adora?" 'Bow' asked, apparently worried.

"Glimmer! Bow!" Adora slurred. "You came-"

"Adora, quick, do you know where the Sword is? We need it to bust you out of here."

Adora's vacant smile soon turned into dread, as she remembered what happened at the Crystal Castle.

"It's… it's gone. I destroyed it to stop the Heart from-"

"How could you do that, Adora? She-Ra was our best hope!"

Glimmer's expression was that of shock, then despair as she knelt, only being raised back up by Bow. 

"Gu-guys, wait! I can help!" Adora desperately pleaded for them to let her out.

"Can you, really? Without the Sword?"

Adora gazed at Glimmer, then shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Adora. We need She-Ra, not Adora."

"Glimmer! You shouldn't say that to Adora,  _ whether it is true or not. _ "

Adora didn't quite get what they said as they walked away from her holding cell, but the message was clear as her vision glitched away into black. 

They would never come back for her, when she couldn't turn into She-Ra anymore. It's what they all saw her as, despite her efforts.

A part of her was even grateful that Horde Prime captured her. At least she could die a martyr instead of being a liability to her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it pals? Leave a comment and maybe a kudos if you liked it.
> 
> You probably didn't. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a vision of Catra  
> Which is funny, considering that Catra had a vision of Adora and her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETAS WE DIE LIKE DISTINGUISHED INDIVIDUALS  
> If you got a problem with this work, please write a better one. Or leave a comment of its flaws. The former would be more appreciated.

"Catra?" Young Adora called out. Catra was cowering behind stray furniture, though present Catra remembered it was behind a barrel she hid in the past. Catra tried to shrink farther than she already has, but her tails swishing gave her away.

"There you are again!" Adora came to Catra's side. Catra faced away from her, too afraid to look her best friend in the eye. "Catra, what's wrong?" Instead of answering, Catra instead chose to shove her away and run into another hiding spot. Catra remembered it being her favorite heap of trash, the one in which she found her mask eventually, but in her replaying of the memories, it was another piece of furniture at the other side of the room.

Adora found her yet again, this time more distraught. "Catra, is this because Shadow Weaver said we can't be friends?" Catra hissed in response. 

“Catra, it’s all right. I convinced Shadow Weaver that I need you.” Catra knew Adora said this to comfort her, but it wasn’t enough. What if she didn’t need her anymore? So she lashed out, scratching Adora in the face yet again. But this time, Adora didn’t run away in fear. This time, Adora understood where Catra’s rage was coming from. 

“Catra, I don’t like you because you’re useful. I like you because you’re _you_. And no matter what, I’ll always be your friend. And no one, not Lonnie, not even Shadow Weaver, will change that.” Adora said, putting on the firmest, yet most loving face she could. Catra blushed. “Really?” “Really!” Adora smiled. “Now come on, let’s get dinner. Today’s got grey ones. Y’know, the ones you love?” Catra, clearly infatuated, took Adora’s hand and gingerly walked to the cafeteria.

  
  


Catra wished she didn’t remember this memory. She said she would always be her friend, yet she had abandoned her. But as the hours in her confinement passed and the more she thought about it, it seemed different. Perhaps it was because Double Trouble reminded her that power wasn't what she wanted, instead something else. Perhaps it might be because she didn't really want to die, rather looking for a purpose again.

Now she thought that by leaving the Horde, Adora didn't mean to leave her. That Adora genuinely thought Catra would go with her. If so, why did she hurt Adora so much?

The last two years and a half, she spent in search of power, which she thought was useless now, and getting revenge on Adora for leaving her, which was even worse. Catra realized that she had to set things right, even if it cost her her life. Especially if it cost her her life. Her relationship with Adora was irreparable at this point, or so she thought, but if she died saving her, then at least Adora would remember her as someone who didn't die a monster.

Catra snuck out of the magic circle- this thing was easier to escape than she thought- and followed the scent trails of Sparkles and Arrow Boy. In hindsight, she should have thought it through a bit more before she opened the door that led to the two, because the scent trails ultimately led her to the entirety of the Princess Alliance, including Scorpia.

This was going to be awkward, to say the least.

  
  
  
  


Adora had a vision of Catra this time. Her body was sore after another baptism- or at least that's what Horde Prime called it- and she had no energy in her body. So she closed her eyes, hoping that 'Catra' would go away.

If anything, this left Adora alone with not-Catra. Adora winced at what Catra might say to her. Would she give the speech about how she was the world's worst She-Ra again? Would she berate her for leaving her behind? She wouldn't falter. She didn't need Catra to remind her when her guilt did it for her. Whatever 'Catra' could dish out, Adora could take.

Or so she thought, until Shadow Weaver appeared behind Catra. When Catra started to cower while reverting to her younger self, Adora knew what was going to happen as she was forced to watch in horror.

Red lightning extended from Shadow Weaver's hands, fully enveloping young Catra's body. She spasmed in most unnatural ways, her muscles bulging due to exertion in all the wrong places, before finally Shadow Weaver stopped, letting Catra collapse to the cold hard floor with a sickening thud. While Catra was still twitching under the remaining zolts of electricity, Shadow Weaver faced Adora, and in her signature sickly sweet voice, told her to "Keep her under control."

Adora had no energy to make a noise, only to silently shed tears when she felt a clawed hand wipe it away. It was Catra again, back to her adult self. Adora thought she couldn't see Catra angrier with her than in the Crystal Castle, but her sneer told her otherwise.

"Boo hoo, princess. You think what  _ you're _ going through is torture? I had to go through worse every. single. day. But no, you were always there to protect me, weren't you?"

Adora shook her head slowly.

"That's right. You never protected anyone, before and after you became She-Ra. You're useless and pathetic. You think Horde Prime is cruel?"

Adora shook her head again. She didn't suffer, not when Catra suffered at the Shadow Weaver every day of her miserable childhood. Not when Glimmer lost her mother, sending Glimmer to spiral down a dark path. 

Because Adora couldn't protect them.

Adora woke up as the vision faded, her eyes swollen from the tears she shed. Though her body was at her breaking point, her will was renewed. Catra suffered because of her. So did Glimmer. She wouldn't let them down again after all her failings. She would make sure her body would break before her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this in character as possible but idk if it worked. Catra, probably not. Adora, maybe.  
> Leave kudos and comments. Especially comments cuz I'm a lonely boi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a meeting with the Rebellion members.  
> Horde Prime is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys IDK how to deal with Catra's reunion with the best friend trio so I just uhh postponed it to the next chapter. Also Adora gets some rest, cuz she suffered a lot.

Her presence, as was expected, was not welcome. Spikes of ice, streams of water and vine, she dodged them all in an incredible feat of acrobatics, then put her hands up in the air to show surrender. "Uhh, you're supposed to be in the circle?" Mermista asked after Catra was restrained with ice, vine, and magic. Catra hated the magic Sparkles put on her, but at least it wasn't Shadow Weaver's kind of magic.

"Catra, your presence is not welcome here!" Green Thumb princess. "Yeah, you party pooper!" The icy tyke. She must be 13 by now. Why does she still look 11? "My queen, I suggest we dispose of her now.” Shadow Weaver. "She is too dangerous a prisoner, and she has proved herself impossible to contain." But she wasn’t the worst. “Catra?” That too familiar voice. Scorpia. “Hello!” Entrapta. This room was a monument to her sins. 

"No. That's not how we do things around here." Bow firmly denied Shadow Weaver's suggestion. "And besides, if she wanted to escape, she would have done so, instead of coming here. Which begs the question… why are you here?"

"I didn't know where the bathroom was, and I thought you knew." Glimmer rolled her eyes. Then she materialized her staff and pointed it at her, doing her best to be threatening. Catra was too proud to admit it, but the look in her eyes intimidated her. "I… came to help you. Rescue Adora."

The princess alliance looked at her in shock. But not Entrapta. She didn’t seem to be surprised at all, for some reason. "Yeah, right. After all you've done to hurt her? Fat chance." Glimmer retorted. Now this triggered Catra. Who was she to say such things, when she  _ knew  _ Glimmer hurt Adora as well? "Don't say that like you haven't,  _ Sparkles. _ I know what you've done." Glimmer's eyes widened in shock and shame. Then she lowered her weapon, and with it her magic. “Fine. But there’s one thing I have to do first.” Then she drew a magic circle, then projected it on Catra. 

“Now, why do you want to rescue Adora all of a sudden?” Glimmer asked again. Catra prepared a snarky answer. However, she couldn’t say it all of a sudden. What came out was magnitudes more embarrassing. “Double Trouble made me realize that I never really wanted power. And after comtemplating suicide for a few days, I found a new purpose in helping Adora because I had a recollection of a memory that made me realize I was a huge bi-” “Stop.” 

Then Glimmer giggled. Catra looked around to see their reactions. A black haired sorceress, on the edge of breaking down into laughter. Arrow Boy and Flower Princess’s genuinely compassionate and concerned look, which was worse. The Water Princess holding in laughter and failing. Scorpia and the Icy tyke looking at her like she was an orphan with a tragic backstory. Which was technically true, but still. At least Entrapta was being her aloof self. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Unfortunately, her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. After a few minutes of uncontained laughter, Frosta and Perfuma let her go. “All right, then. Catra, thanks to Entrapta, we have a way to locate Adora. Unfortunately, it’s going to be hard without her leadership. Can you help us?”

Horde Prime was getting impatient. The Sword of Protection had been reforged and reprogrammed, but the vessel was not coming along as well. Though her mind was softened enough for him to probe through her memories, even the ones hidden in the deepest recesses of her mind, she somehow had it in her to not submit to the Light. And unfortunately, at this rate her body would break faster than her will. So he would have to find another way, another approach to break her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what gives me, an extreme procrastinator, the energy to continue this! Homework also, but you guys aren't in charge of giving me that so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra thinks about her wrongs.
> 
> Adora thinks about what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very sleep deprived as I was writing this and I will probably edit this according to feedback. :P

Catra couldn't believe they were doing this. Sparkles could transport them in and out, but they had to stay and hold the bots off until the signal was triangulated. Or something. Catra, despite spending a lot of time with Entrapta, didn't get half her jargon.

Maybe if she didn't send Entrapta to Beast Island, she would have had enough time to understand. Catra knew she was irredeemable. What she's done couldn't be forgiven. But Adora has suffered as a result of her actions, and she had to at least try to make it up to her. 

And to make it up to her, she needs to act, not just think. Catra lunged at the drone that was heading towards them, slicing it cleanly in pieces with her claws. Mermista caught notice. “Nice-” Then she noticed Catra was the one who destroyed the drone. “Oh.” Mermista remarked, and Catra could understand where she was coming from. She did devastate her kingdom, after all. But she didn’t care about righting her wrongs. She did, but only for Adora. Then she would hide, run away; live with her misery forever, or end it knowing that she had at least squared it up to Adora. 

The battle was exhausting, but it was done. But the most painful part for Catra was not the blows or the laser blasts of the Horde drones and bots; it was having to interact with Scorpia. She knew firsthand how she treated Scorpia. But it seemed like Scorpia did not, treating her as if Scorpia was the one who did wrong. Catra tried to justify herself that Scorpia ran away, and that made it her fault, but she couldn’t. Catra just wished she could run far, far away from her mistakes, that were anything but. She knew what she was doing, and what her actions would mean, yet she did it anyway. To please those who degraded, tread over her, in a futile effort to make them see her as their equal. To ‘win’, to achieve an impossible, useless, goal. 

But after the battle was over, the princesses-at least most of them, barring Mermista- treated her in an unexpected way. She was offered forgiveness. Scorpia was too quick to offer forgiveness. Catra felt uncomfortable about it. But the Flower Princess, the Icy Tyke, and Sparkles, they were also forgiving, especially Sparkles. “I cannot forgive you for what you have done to Scorpia, it’s her job to align her aura with you, but this is a start.” Perfuma said. “I still don’t like you, but I think you deserve a second chance.” Frosta said. “Catra, you’ve made many mistakes, but so have I. But I believe you-and I- can fix it. Together.”

Of course, being the soft person he is, Bow had forgiven her as well. “Catra, you did try to kill us a lot of times, but I believe you’ve changed! S-”

“Uh, is everyone forgiving the war criminal with a sob story? Or are we actually listening to what Geek Princess has to say?”

It soured the mood a bit, but Mermista was right. What Entrapta found out was time sensitive. The coordinates of Horde Prime and Adora was revealed, but so was the fact that a planetary blockade was incoming. Which meant one thing. They had to leave now.

The crew consisted of four. Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, and Catra. The plan was simple; they would negotiate fake surrender as leaders of the Rebellion and the Horde, while Bow and Entrapta would hack the mainframe and find Adora, and rescue her as well. Then, Glimmer would teleport with the device Entrapta tinkered up that could store runestone energy to use for later. She would pick up Adora and the others, then teleport back to the ship.

Catra hated how their plan was so reliant on so many variables. Did Adora have to make plans with them? No wonder they were losing. She also did not like the concept of fake surrender. Not because it was a war crime, but because she somehow did not believe Horde Prime would accept it, or even believe it.

But the plan was fabricated, the ship was ready, and it was time to leave. And so they did, with Micah providing cover.

  
  
  


Adora’s body was suspended in the amniotic fluid, as her mind was trapped in simulations of other lives, ones she could have lived. The one where she lived with her family in Eternia. The one where she did not know the concept of war, as she lived a peaceful and fulfilling life with Catra. A life where she did not have to appease Shadow Weaver, where she could settle for mediocrity… and Catra. 

When the simulations had run their course and the fluid was drained, Adora collapsed to the floor. Her chest heaved for air, and her face was soon washed clean of the green liquid with tears. 

Why couldn’t she live a normal life? Why was she ‘chosen’? And why did everyone near her celebrate it, when all it brought her was pain and misery?

Adora stopped thinking about her status as the chosen one.. She never wanted it, but she was chosen anyways. She had to endure this, for Etheria. For her friends. And Adora made a wry smile, as she realized she was saving Catra as well. The portal incident made her give up on her, but for some reason she could not hate her like she was supposed to.  She just wished Catra didn’t hate her as well. Adora knew now what she wanted, and that she could never get it. A life with Catra, without the crushing responsibility of She-Ra. 

A beautiful wish, but not for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments. They are whar gives me energy to carry on. Also this chapter especially since I kinda wrote this without editing. Idk why I didn't second read the thing I just didn't. Sue me, I guess.


	6. The Chapter Where Adora Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a realization about Adora.  
> Adora also has a realization about Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the expectations are kinda high but I hope I delivered. And no, there is no other way Adora would have broke and I will die on that hill.

Catra hated every moment in the ship. Other than spending time with Entrapta, which was an experience in and of itself, the ship and the fact that it talked freaked her out. Entrapta had named the ship Darla, but it did not make it any less uncanny whenever 'Darla' spoke. 'Will that thing ever shut up?' Catra thought. 

Unfortunately, her wish was granted. A system failure shut Darla down, and Entrapta almost immediately disappeared into the intricate insides of Darla. Bow chased after her and told Catra and Glimmer to stay put, which they obliged. 

Which left the two with each other. An awkward silence passed. Then, Glimmer had the courage to speak first. "You miss her too, right?"

"Why do you care?" Catra snapped. She has been missing Adora for 3 years, and Sparkles had the audacity to ask?

"Because… I treated her wrong. I made mistakes. And… I want to right that. And I know you do, too!"

Oh. Catra realised that she was not the only one who did her wrong. She wanted to say she knew how that feels. How you regret treating a certain person, or in Catra's case, certain people. But Catra wasn't here to make friends. She was here to save Adora, then disappear into somewhere people could no longer hurt her.

Somewhere she could no longer hurt people.

So she kept her quiet, but Sparkles was persistent. So Catra decided to have a short convo with Sparkles so she would leave her alone. 

"Will you stop bothering me if I talk to you?"

These 10 words would be ones she would regret, until she didn't.

"... and I regret that I listened to Shadow Weaver, and brushed off her worries, thinking that she was upset that she wasn't Shadow Weaver's favorite anymore."

"... She probably was. She always loved being her favorite."

Sparkles' look on her face was one of utter shock. "No, she didn't."

She then noticed the scowl forming on Catra's face. "No, just hear me out, okay? She cared for you first and foremost, and-"

"Then why did she leave? Leave me with _her_?"

Glimmer didn't have to ask to know who Catra was referring to. "She tried to come back for you, you know."

Catra's ears pricked up.

"The first night she spent with us, she tried to leave for the Fright Zone. She got caught, and she made a pact to never do it again."

"That doesn't change the fact that she left in the first place. And that she _loved_ being her favorite."

"I don't think she acted like that to Shadow Weaver back in the Horde because she liked being her favorite."

"Well, I don't see any other way." Catra turned away from Glimmer.

"Adora was _scared_ of Shadow Weaver. She had nightmares plaguing her, almost every night until Mystacor."

"She's not the one who was regularly punished for no reason at all." Catra snarked.

"Exactly. Her dreams were Shadow Weaver torturing _you_."

Catra turned to Glimmer in surprise.

"I know you're perfectly capable on your own, but Adora has this tendency to act protective of those she loves. It drove me and her away, because I also thought she was belittling me."

Catra had no snarky remarks left, all the while Glimmer continued.

"I don't know why she acts like it, but I'm sure Shadow Weaver is the reason she is like… her. Taking responsibility for everything, always blaming herself, you know?"

It kinda clicked together in Catra's mind. The memory at the castle. What was it that Shadow Weaver had said? "You must do a better job of keeping her under control." Shadow Weaver made Adora think like it, think that she was responsible for Catra, and others around her.

This meant that every step toward darkness, ones that Catra took, Adora blamed herself for. Though she was initially outraged at the time, Catra was glad that Adora started blaming people other than her after the portal incident.

Though Catra still held resentment towards Adora for leaving her, she could understand why she did. And how much of a pain she had been, to put it lightly. 

"Hey… Sparkles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then Glimmer tried to hug her, which Catra responded with a hiss. "Don't push it, Sparkles."

"Aww, you guys are _bonding_!" An obnoxiously sweet voice. Arrow Boy.

"If you use that word again, I will kill you."

"The good news is, there is no bad news! Entrapta fixed the ship, and we're on our way to Horde Prime's ship, with no problems whatsoever."

"Now we just have to get ready." Catra said, solemnly. The moment of truth was to come.

  
  
  


Adora was devastated after yet another vision of a happy life, snuffed out before even its inception by the war. This time, she and Catra had a kid, called Finn. They were adventurous, sweet, and Adora cried when the simulation ended, and along with it, them.

She was close to breaking, she knew it. She was sick of She-Ra, her responsibilities, everything was just so overwhelming and-

"Adora?" A voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up to the source of the voice.

"Your majesty?"

"Oh, Adora, you have suffered for so long. Always taking care of your friends, even if they hated you for it. Always protecting the planet, when it was _you_ who this world should have nurtured, protected."

Adora could feel her resolve weakening. "Why… why are you telling me this?"

Angella continued, with the most compassionate voice Adora had ever heard. "How many scars did Catra give you? Scars of the mind? What about Glimmer? How many scars did the war, being She-Ra inflict on you?"

Adora just let the tears flow.

"Adora, you do not have to worry anymore. Just let your worries and responsibilities go, and _submit to the light._ And everything will be okay."

Adora realized this Angella was not real, but yet another cruel, teasing vision provided by Horde Prime.

But Adora couldn't care less. 

Though this Angella was false, her message was anything but. Her being the chosen one, her being special only brought her pain. Whether it be Shadow Weaver's golden child back at the Horde, or being the Rebellion's hero as She-Ra. Adora was tired of carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew now what she wanted. A life without the crushing responsibilities she had.

So she let go, feeling her free will and individuality melt into the Light. With it, her pain and duties.

As the last fragment of her character dissipated, she realised that she finally found  _ peace _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments about what I've done well, and what i could have done better but kindly pls. Also leave kudos and yada yada.


	7. The Chapter Where They Fight Chipped Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only included the spicy parts, which means bow and entrapta fucjing shit up aint in this fic. Also hp might be a lil off cuz I didn't really work on getting him right.  
> Edit: re-wrote the actual confrontation part cuz I didn't like it

Catra and Glimmer were escorted to Horde Prime's chamber. Their plan was coming along so far. Bow and Entrapta had successfully sneaked into Horde Prime's flagship, via hiding in a compartment which once contained 'redundant' parts, then sneaking out once the ship was not under attention. They were to communicate using earpieces that were not so easily seen.

Horde Prime's tone was, as expected of a galactic dictator, very smug. But Catra sensed a special kind of confidence in his voice. Perhaps a trap, perhaps just his inflated ego.

"We're here to negotiate the terms of Etheria's surrender." Catra said in an unflinching tone. "As leader of the Rebellion," Glimmer, "and de facto leader of the Etherian Horde." Herself. 

"Oh, but why accept your surrender when I have everything I need?" Horde Prime chuckled. Oh no. Catra and Glimmer's eyes widened as they realized the implications of the sentence.

"Come here, child."

Footsteps, caused by just one person. This was Adora, her scent was unmistakable. But it was also off in many ways. First, why wasn't she restrained in any way? Why is her footsteps rigid, even more so than usual? And if she recognized them, why did she not acknowledge it?

Adora was hooded when Catra and Glimmer saw her. She unveiled herself, revealing the fact that her ponytail and her hair poof was gone, her hairstyle replaced by a simple short cut, hair slicked back. Adora's eyes were not her signature grayish blue, but an unnatural green without an iris.

This twisted Adora walked up to, then kowtowed to Horde Prime. 

"What have you done to her?" Glimmer spat.

"I have made her… _anew._ I saw her mind, so fragmented by grief and pain, only holding together by a sense of duty. So I have brought her to the Light." Horde Prime extended a hand out to Adora, a gesture she gladly received. "Isn't that right, little sister?"

"Adora, you have to fight it!" Glimmer yelled, held back by the clones. Catra just bided her time, hoping to find whatever was controlling Adora.

"My place is with Horde Prime, Glimmer. I don't want to leave."

"Tell them what I've done for you."

"Prime has set me free. Something you could never do." Adora said, pointing at Glimmer. Her eyes half closed, a smile that wasn't a smile… Glimmer hoped to somehow snap Adora out of this control, not knowing it was done voluntarily.

Adora walked up to Catra and cupped her, like Catra did to Adora in the Battle of Bright Moon.

"You broke my heart, but _he_ has made it whole again." Then she returned to Prime's side. 

"Don't you see? This is for the best. I'm happy here."

Tears started welling up in Glimmer's eyes. Catra's scowl deepened.

" _You_ could be happy, too. You and I together, at the end of the world." Adora said, rubbing the backside of Catra's neck. Catra winced, clearly unnerved by the way Adora said their mantra. "Adora, this is not you!"

"There is nothing I desire from you," Horde Prime said, looking at Catra. "And I only need you alive." At Glimmer. "So, I have decided I will try out the might of She-Ra, by unleashing it on you." A clone brought the Sword of Protection, wrapped in fine cloth. It was reforged, the runestone now glowing a sickly green.

Adora visibly shuddered as she grabbed the Sword. At least there was hope that she was still in there.

Horde Prime walked away from the room, with the clones that held Catra and Glimmer back and the one who brought the sword. "I shall leave you three to catch up. And your friends, they will be dealt with."

Adora, raising the Sword up high, declared with absolute confidence "For the Glory of Prime!" The transformation was not the usually majestic kind, but rather, a graphic and visceral one as her very bones stretched and thickened, muscles bulging, growing like tumors, Adora's chilling scream of pain topping it off. 

Catra and Glimmer watched in horror, first for Adora, then themselves as they realized they would have to fight a She-Ra  _ who wasn't holding back _ .

She-Ra leaped, pointing her sword at Catra. Her movements were much faster than before, which meant Catra would have to think fast. Where could the control be coming from? As Catra rolled behind She-Ra as she landed, scratching her in the process, She saw the chip implanted in her neck. Just like the clones.

"Hurting me again, Catra? Because the last two years weren't enough?"

Trying her best to disregard She-Ra, Catra tried to dodge to the side as She-Ra swung her sword vertically. She-Ra used the sword lodged in the floor as a fulcrum to quickly change her stance, kicking Catra in the gut.

Catra flew across the platform, nearly crashing into the screen before Glimmer teleported to catch her. She-Ra turned her attention towards Glimmer. 

"The neck, the chip in her neck controls her." Catra rasped. Glimmer nodded then gently laid Catra on the floor before facing She-Ra. 

Glimmer manifested her staff. "Adora, I know you're in there. Please fight it!"

She-Ra scoffed. "Why, so I can fight for you again? As you can see, nothing's changed. I'm still a tool, except this time I'm happy."

She-Ra charged towards Glimmer, Glimmer teleporting behind her. 

"I'm free." A swing. 

"No guilt." A stab, one Glimmer barely managed to dodge. She-Ra was on to her.

"And no one," She-Ra grabbed Glimmer as she teleported, then slammed her down the floor.

"including you, can hurt me anymore."

"Adora, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I treated you-"

"Too late, Glimmer. Maybe you should have thought that before activati- argh!"

She-Ra grabbed the back of her neck then collapsed, kneeling then falling forwards.

Catra pushed She-Ra aside and pulled Glimmer out. She-Ra mumbled something, unheard by the other two.

"Come on, we have to-"

The Sword flew towards Catra. Catra braced for her doom, but it didn't come.

The Sword was thrown, hilt first. 

"Guys, do it." Adora was back. "You're here to… here to stop She-Ra, right? Do it."

"Adora, no! We-"

"I don't have much time before he takes control. I'm useless, I can't turn into She-Ra anymore, okay? I believe that you can save Etheria, together. But I'm sorry I can't help."

Catra was in a state of utter shock. Was this the state of mind Adora had been living in? And none of her friends had noticed?

Adora started crying, her green tears flowing across her cheek. "Catra, do it!  _ Put me down _ !"

"No. Adora, we're here for Adora, not She-Ra." 

"Rea… really?"

"Yes, really."Catra said firmly. "I always saw you as Adora, the dummy who would skip dinner for me. The idiot who didn't have it in her to hurt her worst enemy after all she's done. Now come on, let's go home."

She-Ra held her hand, but the grip was too tight. Catra realized too late that the chip had taken control of her again. And so Catra was slammed into the wall, this time knocked unconscious.

"Adora, come on! I know you're still in there." Glimmer appealed to the Adora within again.

"I am still here, Glimmer."

"You're  _ not  _ Adora." Glimmer gritted through her teeth. 

"You mean, I'm not the Adora you like. The Adora you can't use." She-Ra yelled as she threw the sword at Glimmer.

"Adora, I'm sorry! I was so held up in my own grief that-"

"You ignored my pain as well? The pain that I lost the closest thing I had to a mom? Because I failed at the only thing I can do?"

She-Ra was sobbing. Glimmer realized Adora was back again.

"Adora-"

"No. Why did you do all those things to me? Said those words? Why did you say I wasn't good enough?" Adora broke down into tears, disregarding the Sword altogether, flopping onto the floor.

Glimmer slowly walked up to Adora, hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry, Adora. But it's not your fault, I know it. And I'm sorry for treating you that way, letting Shadow Weaver get between us."

"...Step back." Glimmer took a couple steps back. Has she not gotten through to her?

"Adora, I-"

"No, I'm gonna shatter the Sword. So step back!"

Adora picked up the accursed weapon, hoisting it into the air with both hands before slamming it down onto the floor.

With a radiant burst of green, the Sword was shattered once again. Unfortunately, Horde Prime's control over Adora had not.

From the smokes, Adora jumped out and struck Glimmer in the gut, knocking the wind off of her. Catra woke up to see Adora about to beat Glimmer, so she tackled Adora at full speed, sending them hurtling across the floor. 

"You. The bane of my existence. The nuisance. What are you here to do this time?"

"You don't mean that, Adora, and we both know it." Catra said, dodging Adora's blows while looking for an opening. Unfortunately, the usual weakness in Adora that prevented her from really hurting her was gone. Her blows were faster, more brutal, and there was less room for counterattack.

Not that there was none, since Catra found -and exploited- a hole in her defence to twist her arm behind her back. Now there was time to talk. 

Except Adora dislocated her arm to set herself free. With a crunch, Adora was free and with a sweep of the leg she knocked Catra to her feet. Stepping on Catra, digging her heel on Catra's ribs to cause pain, Adora continued.

"Maybe you have changed, Catra. But that doesn't change the things you've done. The things you did to me and my fr-colleagues."

The Adora in her was leaking out, so catra decided to bet her life on a risky gambit: let She-Ra do what she wants in hopes of getting Adora back out, motivated by Catra's peril.

Fortunately, it didn't have to come to a life or death situation as Glimmer shoved her from behind, knocking her back. Catra used the opportunity to grab and pull Adora's ankles, making her trip. Then, with Glimmer, Catra pressed her body against Adora's in an attempt to subdue her. But Adora's trained body was strong, and they were thrown off with relative ease.

"Look, Adora. I'm sorry! For everything! And if you don't want to forgive me- and it would be weird for you not to- I will leave, put myself at your mercy, anything. But please. Let's go home. To Etheria."

Adora stopped in her tracks, her blue irises returning to her eyes. 

"I-I… you're sorry…?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, when I should have come with you."

"No, I'm so-"

"No, it should be me who's sorry. You're such an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah I am. Let's go home-"

It was then Horde Prime overrode her.

"Pathetic. You truly have tainted this pure vessel."

Then an electric current from her chip shocked her, and with a blood curdling scream, Adora plunged into the darkness below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is a bit wonky cuz I didn't wnana work on it  
> If you think you can do better pls do cuz you're probs right  
> If you think I handle Catra and Adora well check out my other works, one is a catra is a she ra fic and the other is adora stays in the temple au inspired by parts-of-spop.  
> Anyways leave comments and kudos and stuff. Last chapter will probs be last.


	8. just a notice

I fixed some stuff, y'all. First thing: Adora is chipped from the beginning but she doesn't succumb until chapter 6.

Second thing: I re did chapter 7.

Third thing: have a nice day, night, whatever.


	9. Adora will get love next chapter, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets rescued.

Catra didn't even hesitate for a second before jumping in after Adora. In fact, she didn't even think of the possibility that Glimmer would teleport to catch her, using the last of the power left in the device. 

Catra barely managed to land intact, next to a spasming Adora and an exhausted Glimmer. Catra desperately searched for an exit, which she found. Unfortunately, they were filled with clones. 

One of the clones surrounding them shuddered, then assumed a pose so egotistic Catra could only assume Horde Prime had taken over, like she did with Adora. 

“She wished you would not come.” Prime, in his clone body, smirked. “She wanted nothing but peace, peace I have granted-” The clones started to tighten in on them- “-and you had taken away.” Glimmer was desperately trying to wake Adora up, while Catra held back the clones the best they could. Unfortunately, five clones were the most Catra could take, and despite her initial success, she was restrained. 

Adora woke up, her body still not awake as she was. The first thing she saw was the clones taking Catra away somewhere, as well as Glimmer. Adora crawled with her one arm that responded to her. Then Horde Prime stepped in front of her, gloating once again.. 

“Ripped away from a family and your people for one purpose, and you failed it. But it is not your fault; you are a great tool, but you are not your greatest wielder.”

Adora’s body started to glow, so soft that nobody noticed under the intense and sterile light of Horde Prime’s flagship. 

To prove his point even further, he signaled the other clones to bring a battered Catra and unconscious Glimmer, making sure Adora could see their states before taking them back. 

“Now they will find peace as well. All thanks to you.”

Prime enjoyed watching the girl’s expression cycle from anger, guilt, hate, and determination. Except he was expecting resignation. And he definitely was not expecting She-Ra to be back.

Catra was about to give up. She knew she messed it up, like she always did. She didn't even bother resisting. Adora was suffering a fate worse than death, and Catra would have rather died than live knowing Adora would have lost her everything because of-

A glow, caught in her periphery vision. She knew that stupid, warm glow. It was She-Ra. And she was… rescuing her? Her eyes were the shade of blue she grew to despise, but now she couldn't be more relieved.

"Adora?"

"We're going home, just like you said. Where do we go from here?"

Catra looked at Adora's other arm to see Glimmer's unconscious self dangling. She was glad that she was rescued as well, even though she should have no reason to be.  _ Their mushiness is rubbing off on me,  _ Catra thought.

No one was left behind. That was good. But now there was another addition to the crew. Not so good. According to Entrapta, he was harmless. Someone disconnected from the hive mind, and was lost. She had called him Wrong Hordak.

Catra almost scoffed, only stopping because she remembered she couldn't treat Entrapta, or Scorpia, or any of the people she hurt the same way as before.

But that didn't mean she had to care about this 'Wrong Hordak'. She's seen enough clones for a lifetime. And so did Adora…

Adora. Was she okay? She took a quick glance at her, and Catra saw that she was trying too hard to be okay. Not that it was working, since it seemed even Entrapta could see she was in distress. Catra tried her best to remember what she did whenever Adora was like that, back at the Horde. What did she do…?

Adora was certainly overwhelmed. She had been freed from the Light, regained the power of She-Ra, and now Catra was on their side, apparently. Adora had mixed feelings. Being freed from Horde Prime's control was probably a good thing, but she did miss the sheer comfort and the knowledge that she held no power and therefore no responsibility. Regaining the power of She-Ra meant they stood a chance against Prime, but that also meant everyone would rely on her again. A burden she was not certain she could carry once more.

And the most important of all, Catra was on her side again, seemingly better, like the girl she knew before the war. But would this last? Or would Adora mess up again, and she would leave and-

A soft hug enveloped her, abruptly but pleasantly interrupting her thoughts, her doubts. She looked up to see a smiling face, and those beautiful mismatched eyes… 

It was too much for Adora. Adora returned the hug and pulled Catra in close, making failing to hide the tears, or anything else for that matter. Everyone was going to be disappointed in her, they would know she didn't deserve the power of She-Ra, they would find out how useless she really was… 

"Adora, hey."

Adora looked at Catra again, mesmerised at her. The way her face had subtly changed, more mature yet still Catra, the way she smiled softly at her. 

"Adora? I'm here, okay? I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'll leave if you don't want me around, but until then, I'll be right behind you. Now come on, let's go to bed."

And she did. Everything was still a haze, a blur to her, but one thing was for certain: Catra was right besides her, and she wouldn't trade that for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora's still kind of dazed and doesn't know she's in the Galactic Horde clothes yet. We'll deal with that (and a lot of other things too) in the next chapter. Also should I finish S5 or just y'know, end it with hurt comfort?


	10. sorry little to no comfort here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally expresses anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go ig. The comfort part comes a bit later.

Adora was suddenly back in the Velvet Glove again. 

_ Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows! _

The green lifeblood was engulfing her, filling her with the green she despised so much, filling her veins, her eyes… 

_ There is no darkness Prime cannot pierce. _

The electric bolts coursing through her, more agonizing than the stun batons, more than the pulse bots, more than Catra's claws… 

Adora jerked awake in cold sweat, alone in her bed. She checked her surroundings to ground herself; Catra wasn't there. The lights were turned off but she could make out a faint light at the end of the corridor. Some hushed voices and also Entrapta's voice, louder but also unintelligible. She was starting to come back to reality. Good. 

She checked the mirror in her room. She was herself… until she took a look at her attire. The chip in her back, the Galactic Horde's uniform on her, she felt it too vividly. The clothes began to itch. Her neck began to itch. 

Frantically tearing her clothes off with one hand and picking at the chip like a scab with the other, Adora panicked until she was cut off, knocked unconscious by touching the wrong part of the chip that was presumably connected to her brain.

Adora woke up, Catra at her side. Adora, after some hesitation, checked her surroundings again. Was this real? Or was all this yet another trick by Prime, luring her into a false sense of security and comfort before taking it away once again? Adora really didn't want to find out.

  
  
  


It had definitely worried everyone, including Catra, when they found her unconscious, lying on the floor with ripped clothes and scratch marks on her neck. It was certainly hard to change Adora's clothes, in more than one way. She was a bit flustered thinking about it, actually. But what was really hard was listening to Adora's barely coherent ramblings, just clear enough to break Catra's heart and fill it with rage at the same time.

"I'm not She-Ra anymore… please…"

"They know… they won't come…"

"Please, no…"

Glimmer's face darkened in shame, and so did Catra's. It was a joint effort after all, Catra alerted them to their location and Glimmer activated the heart.

And as a result Adora suffered.

While Bow piloted the ship, Glimmer decided to talk with him about the things that happened before the Heart, while Catra decided to stand vigil for Adora. Glimmer was facing her mistakes, and so was she.

So when Adora woke up, Catra was excited- but she also didn't know what to do. This was their first time meeting in years that didn't involve them in immediate danger or against each other.

"...Catra?" Adora croaked. 

"... Hey, Adora." Catra smiled softly, internally conflicted on if she should touch Adora in a reassuring way or if she should give her some space for now. She decided on the latter.

"You're, you're real, right?" Adora asked, then flinched when Catra opened her mouth to speak.

"It's okay, Adora. We got away from him."

"You should have left me there, I wasn't even She-Ra and you should have-"

"No, Adora. We saved you because you're you. Brave, noble, selfless, though you can be less selfless."

Catra had probably said it to comfort Adora, but she knew she was anything but. If she was, would she have given in willingly to Prime?

"No, Catra, you don't understand!" Adora yelled, attracting Bow and Glimmer's attention. 

"Adora, are you okay?" Bow and Glimmer shouted in unison, running down the corridor to her room. 

"I surrendered. Willingly. It hurt so much and he said I could let go and I did and you shouldn't have risked it for me!"

Bow walked towards Adora, knelt, then put his hand on her shoulder after asking for permission, to which Adora meekly nodded.

"Adora. There's no way you can be blamed. You saved the planet! And Horde Prime, he put you through a lot of pain, right?"

"But Catra's gone through worse, from Shadow Weaver! If she was strong enough, I should have-"

The mention of Shadow Weaver upset Catra, and made Glimmer uncomfortable. 

"Stop, Adora." Catra interjected. "It's not… your fault." Catra had been figuring it out in the past few days. That Adora was never able to stop her suffering to any degree. That Adora was a victim of hers as well, though it was initially hard to accept. 

It was still hard to forgive Adora for leaving, though.

"But I- I gave in to Prime. Because he promised to free me from my duties as She-Ra."

"You're not selfish for rejecting a duty forced on you by a program that intended to destroy our world. Besides, if we'd been better- not you, you did your best- he would never have arrived."

  
  
  


Bow's words were comforting to a degree, but Adora was still broken. She never had the time to process what happened during the war, not emotionally. She loved Catra. At least Prime made her see that, if only to tease her with it. But at the same time, Catra had hurt her so much. Leaving her to die, activating the portal, using Double Trouble to drive a wedge between her and Glimmer…

Glimmer. There was a lot of things Adora was willing to die for, but not so much for things to live for. Catra helped her get through the toughest times in the cadet days, but Adora foolishly left her because of some stupid destiny. Then she thought she finally found people who loved her for herself that was not Catra. People Adora could live for. Glimmer was one of them, or so she thought until after the portal.

She had used her as fodder for the pulse bots, disregarded her for Shadow Weaver, and activated the Heart of Etheria despite her- and Bow's- pleas. 

But the worst of all, she affirmed what she thought of herself as, a blade, a dull one at that. Adora would have given her life for Angella. If she was back at the portal, reality crumbling, just her, Angella and the Sword, she would have lied. She would have knocked Angella out. She would have done anything to save her. 

But back then, she was afraid. She wanted to live, to see her friends again. If only she knew.

Adora scoffed. Glimmer asked her what was up, in the worst time possible. Adora lashed out.

"Don't pretend you care about me! If you did- if you did-"

Adora couldn't finish the sentence before breaking down into tears. Glimmer slowly backed away, shame bearing down on her. Adora gave everything she had away to fight for the Rebellion, and Glimmer repayed her by blaming her for her mother's death. What was wrong with herself?

"Adora, I'm sorry… I-"

"Not now, Glimmer. Let her have some time."

Heeding Bow's advice, Glimmer slowly made her way out of Adora's room. Then she saw Catra run out herself, holding back tears. Glimmer followed her.

"Catra, what are you doing? Adora needs you!"

"No, she doesn't. I've hurt her enough. Tell Arrow Boy to drop me off at the nearest planet, where she won't see me anymore."

"But why?"

"If she's that mad at  _ you, _ there's no way she's forgiving me." Catra let out an empty chuckle. "I should have known she'd never forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to upload it asap. I'm feeling really down nowadays and I think it made my already bland writing even worse. At the time of writing, nothing seems to interest me anymore, and writing this was more like a chore. If anyone who's better at me at writing wants to remake this shitty piece, go ahead. But anyways have a nice day.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora tells just how she thinks of Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's short lol.

Adora was alone again. First, Glimmer left to give Adora time and space. That was a decision Adora agreed with. As mad as she were, there was still a planet to save, an intergalactic cult leader to thwart. Bow followed suit soon after. But why did Catra run away? Some introspection provided some possible answers.

Maybe Catra thought the comment was directed at her? If so, Adora had to be quick. She couldn't lose Catra again. Especially since Adora found out that what she wanted was Catra, and Catra alone. Even though it took some tortures and heartbreaks. 

Adora got up, searching for Catra. She decided to check the room whose doors were half opened, and glowing with a signature sparkle.

"Hey Glimmer, hey Catra, have you seen..."

Adora soon realized her mistake.

"Catra!" Adora abruptly hugged Catra before backing off, deciding that Catra would need her space as she always did.

Unfortunately, Catra saw it as hesitation. Rightful hesitation too, why would Adora, the hero of Etheria, even mingle with scum like her? All the more reasons to exit stage left while the audience was still clapping. 

"I'm leaving, Adora. I know you all hate me!"

"I never hated you! I-"

"Then you're even dumber than I thought."

Adora' face turned rigid. She was about to say something, Catra knew it. Would she express her true feelings towards Catra?

She would, just not in the way she expected.

"Catra, no. I love you."

Catra froze. Was Adora messing with her? She couldn't love her, after all she's done. But Adora was never one for lying, unless it was to hide her pains or weaknesses. And the look on her face was  _ sincere _ . 

Meanwhile, Bow informed Glimmer that the years old bet was finally settled, in his favor. Not that Glimmer minded. She was just glad Adora found something, someone to live for.

"Catra, back in the Horde, I didn't live to be Shadow Weaver's favorite, I didn't live because of Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio, though I cared about them. It was  _ you  _ I lived for."

"Adora, I-"

"Just listen. The time after you opened the portal was the most painful for me. For a few reasons, but the main reason was that I thought I couldn't convince you to join us, to be on the good side. Because I never gave up on you. I thought the kind Catra, the Catra I knew and loved, was gone forever and it hurt so much because it was my fault for leaving. And I can't even tell how glad I am that you are back, to save me from Prime. And this time, I'll do anything to not lose you again."

Catra couldn't believe what she was hearing. But did Adora deserve someone like her? Should she push Adora away, for her own good? Or should she accept this love and live her dream?

After some deliberation, Catra decided to let herself be happy for once. She was selfish after all.

"I… love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but I think it might be okay? Next chapter will be angsty again I think but meanwhile have this.


	12. Catra being a good person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra does good things because she feels like she needs to be better to deserve Adora's love.

They were about to kiss, after finally letting their love win over the hardships and conflict they had been through. That was when an explosion rocked the ship. Bow came rushing, shouting "Horde ships!"

Adora immediately sprang into action, making Catra doubt if she even meant what she said. A few minutes later, she was back to make out with Catra but the question still subsisted in her. But then a few hours later, another batch. Then another. Catra realized the Horde was tracking something, so she asked Entrapta: "Hey, Entrapta? Can Horde Prime track th- Darla?" 

Catra was trying to be a better person, and though she didn't have the courage to apologize to her just yet, the least she can do was respect the relationship between the ship and Entrapta.

"No, the technology used in this ship is absolutely incompatible to Horde Prime's technology. It's like trying to look for Etherian pikes with a First Ones tech tracker pad. Too ancient to track."

Catra had a bad feeling about this. If it wasn't the ship Prime was tracking, there was only one thing technologically advanced enough, and it was in Adora's neck…

When Adora returned, Catra took her hand and firmly guided her to a makeshift operating table, Entrapta waiting.

"What's… all this?" Adora asked.

"We need to get the chip out, now."

"Catra, I'm fine! Besides, I might be able to tap into the hive mind and-"

"And what? Hurt yourself so we can get some scraps of information? Adora, don't. Please."

"But we-"

"-need you to be okay. We came here to rescue you, Adora. You need to learn how to let yourself be saved."

Adora blinked rapidly to push down the tears rapidly welling in her eyes.

"Thanks, Catra."

  
  
  


The surgery was over, and only a small wound in the back of Adora's neck was the only trace of Prime's sadistic device. Catra laid Adora to rest in her own room, then she visited Entrapta.

"Oh, hey, Catra! Why are you here?" Entrapta asked, treating her as if she was a casual acquaintance, not someone who used her then discarded her to Beast Island. 

"Entrapta… I just want to say I'm sorry." Catra stammered unlike her smooth self. Being genuine and admitting her mistakes were hard, after all. 

Entrapta paused. Then gave her head pats, making hair to hair contact. "I forgive you."

Catra decided this was how she was going to be better- by making amends, no matter how easy or how hard. She would start with people on this ship, then Scorpia, Kyle, Lonnie, Rogelio, and the others. It was going to be hard, but she had to if she was going to be any deserving of Adora. She deserved better than the Catra of now.  



End file.
